4: el origen del mal
by lobunaluna
Summary: Algo muy malo pasa cuando la carta de la discordia aparece... Siempre algo destruye.


Fic creado luego de que viera un vídeo sobre lo que pasa cuando aparece esa carta de $%&$"#%$"#

Los personajes de saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **4+: el origen del mal**_

Y el 4+ hizo acto de presencia, las cartas comenzaron a caer, la maligna presencia había sido traída por Shura. Ninguno tenía el juego completo, así que habían juntado todos los mazos. En total había cinco de esos mazos en juego, cinco que potenciaban la presencia del 4+ en juego.

El pilón se agiganto por la presencia de los cuatro más y llego el turno a Aioros, todos sus camaradas habían tirado la condenada carta de 4+. Era claro para Shura, y los demás, que Aioros levantaría el castigo colectivo.

-Lo siento Shura, en esta no te cubro. -Dijo el Sagitariano, antes de tirar la carta de 4+. El capricornio reviso varias veces sus cartas, nada... Su única carta salvadora había sido desperdiciada al inicio de todo.

-48 cartas, que maldad de tu parte. -Mascara observo burlón al sagitariano- Y luego dicen que yo soy malvado.

-Aioros, acabas de ser más canalla que Kanon -Informo Saga, mientras Shura seguía juntando las cartas que le correspondían.

-¿Milo qué haces? -pregunto Mu.

-¿Eh? -El chico dejo de contar con los dedos- Contaba cuantas cartas iba a recibir Camus si Shura tenía una para salvarse.

-¿Que están haciendo? -Shion se aproximo escoltado por Dohko.- ¿Uno?

-¿Se une a la partida patriarca? -Pregunto Shura, con la esperanza de ser salvado, no quería pasar por esa humillación. Estaba a dos cartas de cantar "Uno" y ahora había sumado muchas... tantas que dudaba poder quitarse antes de que algún mal amigo ( _léase_ Aioros) pudiera cantar "Uno". Dado que el sagitariano solo tenía dos cartas en su mano.

-¿Acaso no saben que ese juego está prohibido por que causa discordia? -Los hombres se miraron.

-Siempre se termina peleando cuando se trata de juegos de mesa. -Notifico Kanon- Si habré metido juegos de mesa en mi armario por que los otros se quitaban los ojos -comento, recordando la vez que tuvo que confiscar "El juego de la oca" porque sus aprendices comenzaron a pelearse y a agarrarse de los pelos.

-Kanon, el "Uno" fue inventado por la diosa Eris en la era del mito.

-¿Es tan viejo? -Milo observo las cartas plastificadas.

-Sí, incluso dicen por ahí que fue el causante de la primera guerra santa entre Athena y Hades. -Informo Dohko.- Aunque tengo mis dudas al respecto...

-¿quien va perdiendo?

-Shura. -Dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Aioros le tiro un 4+... -Notifico Afrodita.

-La carta del mal. -Escucharon la voz de Athena, la diosa se aproximo a ellos- Ese juego está prohibido en mi santuario, más aun esa carta del demonio.

-¿Pero por que Athena no quiere que juguemos? -Inquirió Aldebaran con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Porque no quiero una guerra de los mil días multiplicada por doce -Extendió la mano y les miro fijamente- El mazo...

-Athena... -comenzaron a quejarse todos.

-¡EL MAZO DIJE! -Todo el mazo no tardo en estar en manos de la diosa.- Y que no me entere que compraron uno nuevo, este juego maldito destruye la paz que habita en el mundo... -Se retiro con las cartas.

-Bueno -Aioros observo a Shura- Supongo que no hay enojo...

-Borra esa sonrisa de idiota -dijo Shura en tono mordaz- La próxima vez que te emborraches, que te carguen los gemelos. -Se levanto del suelo y se retiro del lugar.

-¡Shura! ¡Espera no te enojes, solo es un juego! -Salió tras su amigo.

-Y el Uno ha destruido otra amistad... -Dijo al fin Shion, mientras los otros le miraban confundidos.- ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que Kardia le pego a Degel por hacer que tuviera que levantar 16 cartas?

-Como olvidarle... -los mayores comenzaron a alejarse- Degel le tuvo que regalar 16 costales de manzana para que Kardia lo perdonara.

-Pensé que el juego era de la década del 70 -Informo Camus, los otros se encogieron de hombros.

-¿En realidad lo habrá creado la diosa Eris? -Se pregunto para sí Aioria.

-Hay por favor, Aioria- Shaka le observo- ¿Tú crees que los dioses estaban tan aburridos como para ponerse a jugar "Uno"?

 _ **Era del mito, hace mucho (PERO MUCHO) tiempo.**_

Los dioses estaban muy entretenidos jugando con el último regalo que Eris le dio a Ares para su cumpleaños. Todos reían y se divertían en ante las desventuras del otro, hasta que la carta del 4+ apareció en escena. La carta apareció en manos de Ares, le siguió una idéntica en manos de Poseidon, luego Zeus y así consecutivamente hasta que llego el turno de Athena. Quien luego de pensarlo unos segundos agrego su ultimo 4+ al pilón.

Ahora era el turno de Hades sentado a su izquierda (que hasta segundos atrás se venía riendo de la posible desventura de Athena), quien si no había contabilizado mal el desgraciado que no tuviera el 4+ entre sus opciones debería de levantar 4448 cartas.

-Bueno... veamos... -Observo sus cartas, él ya casi tenia la victoria del juego en la mano. Pero para su desgracia... carecía del 4+ que le salvaría de esa desventura.

-¿Que pasa Tí? -Pregunto juguetona Athena- ¿Acaso no tienes la carta que necesitas?

Fin.

* * *

 _ **Uno (estilizado UNO) es un juego de cartas estadounidense desarrollado en 1971 por Merle Robbins en Reading, Ohio. El juego es un producto de Mattel desde 1992.**_

 _ **El juego cuenta con un total de 108 cartas para el juego Uno original**_


End file.
